Bubblespeck Gum
The Bubblespeck Gum Factory Company is a candy factory located in Port Metaball on the world of Statios in Stationery Voyagers. Also going by Bubblespeck, (and to locals, just the Bubblegum Factory or the Factory,) it is the leading producer of commercial chewing and bubblegum varieties on that world, taking advantage of the fact that it can produce flavors from plants exclusive to Statios. Its rival company, Sprucethirst, is forced into a merger with it when the Yehtzig Pirate League and la-Qualda take over both. History Bubblespeck devised commercially successful bubblegum forty years before Mantithians; and Bubblespeck's founders' ancestors invented the first Statian telephone three centuries before Mantith had phones. As the leader in all types of candy sold in the nation of Stato, its grip over the confectionery industry in the nation of Stato is unquestioned as a monopoly. Yet, it is a monopoly tolerated by the government. From the time the Bindaf 3000 Voyagers were first launched (0 AVL,) Bubblespeck expanded its bases to include the city's primary commercial rival, Feltipwa. The company was owned and operated for 30 of its 44 years of history by the Goldsen family. In 13 BVL, Gorrochius Clorn Goldsen handed over control of his wealth and empire to his son Fuschion. Unfortunately, Fuschion was secretly involved with illegal drug trades in Feltipwa for years before inheriting the factory. He soon found a way to have both his life with the drug smugglers and his life of running the factory, by marrying the equally corrupt Rosetta Collins. The bottom-most basement of Bubblespeck's warehouse, called "The Fourth Bottom," became the headquarters of a drug ring. The Third Bottom became the primary place to store drugs before smuggling. As a business, Bubblespeck remained unchallenged for many years. This was equally true of its function as a front for the Goldsen drug ring, which soon found itself as a satellite for Astrabolo's Yehtzig Pirate League. The availability of prostitutes for men who pleased Astrabolo became a powerful distraction for Fuschion, who began having numerous affairs behind Rosetta's back. Unaware of it but frustrated by the lack of intimacy in her marriage, Rosetta began having affairs of her own. The treachery going on between these two went unnoticed until both were exposed by their daughter Pinkella. In his anti-Minshan fanaticism, Astrabolo also made a point of introducing homosexuality to the inhabitants of Statios that previously had no desire for it. One of Astrabolo's "implants" inside Bubblespeck, Corphel Frank, grew greedy; desiring to overthrow the Goldsens and run both operations himself. He schemed his way into this position by entering a relationship with Pinkella's brother Flarmin. The affair between Corphel and Flarmin remained a secret for a long time, before both began to plot the assassination of the other three Goldsens running the factory. Only Pinkella was suspicious. Leadership over Bubblespeck soon fell to Corphel after the assassination of all Goldsens but Pinkella, who escaped with aid from the Xylien Society. He quickly blackmailed law enforcement and politicians to gain immunity from investigation and prosecution, and was efficient at removing the bodies. When the terrorist Althorpe attacks Port Metaball, Corphel is one of many present at Bubblespeck who are viciously murdered. The company is soon exposed as a drug front and is shut down by the Statonian government, much to Pinkella's relief. Chain of command Chairman * Gorrochius Goldsen (retired) * Fuschion Goldsen (deceased) * Corphel Frank (deceased) Other high-ranking officials * Imports manager Flarmin Goldsen (deceased - killed by Corphel Frank) * Retail manager Rosetta Goldsen (deceased - killed by Corphel Frank) * Treasurer Cyannis Morgan (former - lost job after government shut down of company) Notes * The name "Bubblespeck" is a parody of Primatech, from NBC's Heroes. Just like Primatech, Bubblespeck is a front for various illicit activities. * When Ted and Yonber design radar symbols for the Bindaf 3000 crew's team members, they rip off the magnifying glass from the Bubblespeck logo on purpose as Pinkella's symbol, much to her annoyance. Category: Organizations in Stationery Voyagers Category: Mythology of Stationery Voyagers